


Little dork

by MissNightmare



Category: Avantasia, Tobias Sammet - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Giggling, No Smut, Tickling, Tobi being little shit, as always, harmless teasing, mentions of Avantasia show at Wacken 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: Tobi teases and tickles the reader, because well, he's little shit, lol(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries and tittles too)





	Little dork

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of fiction was inspired by Avantasia show at Wacken 2017. I wanted to write something really cute with him this time.  
> Anyways, enjoy! c;

Evening. I was sitting at the hotel bed, phone in hands, headphones on my head. I was watching the recording of Avantasia’s show in Wacken and waiting for Tobi who was in shower. He knew how much I loved Avantasia guys and Tobi often teased me about it. I couldn’t help myself but giggle when Tobi teased Kreator fans and initiated the whole “who’s fans are louder” thing.

Suddenly my headphones were removed from my ears and sweet and familiar voice of Tobi asked me, ‘ _whatcha giggling at_?’

‘ _It’s nothing_ ,’ but it was too late and Tobi saw what I was watching and stupidly big grin appeared on his face, ‘soooo, whose fans were better?’

‘ _Oh c’mon Tobi_ ,’ I eye rolled him and tried somehow get of the bed, but Tobi grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back.

‘ _I’ll stay here till you answer_ ,’ Tobi smirked at me. I showed him tongue. The two can play this game. But the bastard knew the rules better, because Tobi decided to tickle the answer out of me. He went tickling me straight to only one place that he knew would work – my ribs.

‘ _Omg, Tobi.. S-stop it!! I can’t. I.._ ,’ I was laughing and wiggling, tears forming in my eyes. ‘ _Okay, okay I will answer! You’re fans were better, now stop it omfg!_ ’ Tobi stopped immediately, the proud look on his face made me do the eye roll again.

‘ _I hate you,_ ’ I said when I finally sit up in a now messy bed. I looked a Tobi and saw him make puppy eyes, I sighed and before our lips touched I whispered, ‘ _nah, I love you my little dork_ ’.


End file.
